


La Légende des Saintia

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Decouvrez les origines de deux grandes Saintia, Chloé et Naoru.  En voyage scolaire en Grèce, les deux jeunes filles vont faire une découverte qui va changer leur vie.





	1. Partie 1

Depuis toute petite, je suis une grande fan de la Légende des chevaliers du zodiaque. On m'a souvent dit que c'était puéril, qu'ils n'étaient que des contes pour les gamins en Grèce, mais j'y crois. C'est pour ça qu'en troisième langue, après l'anglais, j'ai choisi le grec. Et si mes amies ont choisis le latin, je suis une des seules élèves à suivre le cours de grec ancien. Comme nous ne sommes pas nombreux à avoir choisi grec, le lycée nous a réservé une énorme surprise : un voyage en Grèce !! C'était la réalisation d'un de mes plus grands rêves ! Je fis rapidement remplir les papiers par mes parents, rendis le dossier complet, et attendis avec impatience le voyage.

La veille, je fais ma valise et y ajouta également mon carnet spécial. J'y notais toutes les informations possibles sur les chevaliers que j'avais pu trouver. Autours de mon cou pendait comme à son habitude un petit Scorpion en argent, ornée des 15 étoiles. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'un homme aux cheveux vert d'eau le lui avait donné pour moi à la maternité. Il parlait français mais avait un léger accent grec, mais revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse. Je pris mon sac à dos, ma valise et partis. Nous voyagerons toute la nuit, et dormirons dans le train. Je rejoignis avec plaisir mes amis et nous primes le car. Il nous déposa à la gare. Nous rentrâmes dans le train et je rangeais ma valise. Je m'endormais rapidement, faisant de beaux rêves... Nous arrivâmes le lendemain à Athènes.

Nous étions tous surexcités, surtout moi, car ce voyage avait été organisé dans le cadre de la séquence sur les mythes et légendes. Nous étions donc sur le site ou était sensé se trouver le passage vers le Sanctuaire!! Nous nous rendîmes à l'hôtel pour déposer nos bagages. J'étais surexcitée et sautais dans tous les sens, sous le regard consterné de mes professeur et camarades. Nous déposâmes nos vestes, car il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois de mai. Notre présence semblait étonner certains, lorsque je remarquai que les regards étaient tournés vers mon sac, qui était brodé du symbole d'Athéna. Ce sac, c'était ma grand-mère qui me l'avait offert. C'était aussi elle qui m'avait, pendant toute mon enfance, conté les exploits, combats et guerres saintes des chevaliers.

Le guide nous expliquait les origines des chevaliers et des réincarnations d'Athéna, lorsque je sentis une "énergie". Si j'étais chevalier j'aurais même pus penser ressentir le Cosmos. Le guides s'aperçus de mon trouble et déclara qu'il sentait le Cosmos de chevaliers. Je m'interrogeai: Comment pouvais-je ressentir le Cosmos? Je n'étai même pas chevalier! Nous vîmes alors deux hommes magnifiques s'approcher. Le guide continuait son discours, imperturbable. Comme il semblait croire à l'existence des chevaliers, je m'adressa à lui.

\- Monsieur?

\- Oui? me répondit-il.

\- Je ... ressens le Cosmos ...de deux chevaliers... Une aura glaciale mais assez douce, et un cosmos ardent, brûlant de passion comme le feu." Les professeurs me regardèrent, étonnés. Le guide me répondit, intéressée :

"- Pourrais tu me dire quels sont les constellations?

\- Je crois que oui. Le cosmos glacé me rappelle le froid de la Sibérie, et la pureté de la glace et de la neige. Je pense qu'il appartient au chevalier d'or du Verseau. Quand à l'autre... Il m'est plus familier. Il est brûlant de passion, j'y ressens la fougue et un sens de la justice. Comme il est très lié à celui du Verseau je dirais qu'il s'agit de celui du Scorpion."

Je vis que le guide souriais et que les deux hommes à ses cotés semblaient étonnés. Ceux-ci me confirmèrent alors avec le sourire que j'avais raison. Le guide acheva ses explications et me pris ensuite à part. Il me présenta les deux chevaliers. Le blond, celui du Scorpion avait de longs cheveux ondulés qui cascadaient le long de son dos . Il mesurait 1 m 85 environ, et était très beau, comme son ami. Celui-ci, le chevalier du Verseau, possédait une longue chevelure bleue, lisse, tombant à sa taille. Il était légèrement plus petit que son compagnon, et dégageait une aura glacé, contrairement à son ami dont l'aura brûlait de passion. Il m'adressèrent la parole, et ce fus le blond qui se présenta en premier. Il parlait en grec.

"-Salut, moi c'est Milo. Et lui c'est Camus. Comment t'appelles tu?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Chloé." J'étais intimidée de parler à mes idoles. Je devais me contrôler avant de me comporter comme une fangirl hystérique. Milo remarqua soudain mon pendentif et me demanda son origine. Je la lui racontais, n'omettant aucun détail le concernant, lui et mon sac. Ils furent grandement étonnés, mais ne dirent rien. Je leurs souris avant de prendre une photo avec eux. Grand-mère sera si contente en la voyant! Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et Wind Of Change résonna( en média).Je répondais et reconnu la voix de Naoru qui m'annonçait que je devais les rejoindre pour la prochaine visite. En effet, j'avais passé ma demi-heure de temps libre avec eux! Je raccrochais, m'excusais et leurs annonçait que je devais partir. Ils me dirent au revoir tandis que je rejoignait la classe. Quelque chose me disait que je les reverrais...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après leur retour, les jeunes filles vont découvrir le passé de la grand-mère de Chloé...

Le voyage scolaire s'achevait. Il serait bientôt temps de rentrer. Ce fut Naoru qui me sortit de mes pensées : le guide m'attendait en bas avec des amis qui souhaitaient me voir. Je sentis alors des cosmos légèrement camouflés. Je reconnus ainsi le cosmos flamboyant du scorpion et celui de glace de son amant. Le troisième cosmos, remplis de courage et d'amour émanait du plus jeune des chevaliers d'or: Aiolia du lion. Je descendis et les saluais en souriant, ce qu'ils firent en retours. Nous discutâmes gaiement à propos du cosmos, et du Sanctuaire. J'appris ainsi plein de choses intéressantes sur la vie quotidienne des chevaliers, un sujet qui me passionne. Mais le temps passant trop vite les garçons durent rentrer tandis que je partis avec ma classe pour la dernière visite du voyage. Nous repassâmes à l'hôtel à la fin de celle-ci pour récupérer nos valises. Les chevaliers vinrent me dire au revoir tandis que je montais dans le car en les saluant avant de prendre place près de Naoru.

Nous discutâmes ainsi des chevaliers et de ce que Camus m'avait appris. Nous échangeâmes gaiement sur le Sanctuaire et ce que les chevaliers m'avaient appris sur les origines de mon pendentif. Naoru découvrit avec plaisir les traditions et coutumes qu'Aiolia m'avait enseignées. Naoru s'endormis peu de temps après la pause repas. Je sortis mon téléphone, et contemplais la photographie prise avec les chevaliers que je mis en fond d'écran. Je sortis ensuite mon carnet favoris, que j'emportais toujours avec moi. Je pris un crayon et esquissait les beaux chevaliers d'ors en armure. Je pris soin de les représenter fidèlement. Une fois achevé, je le pris en photo et le postai sur Instagram. Après quoi je m'installais confortablement en serrant contre mon cœur mon journal avant de sombrer dans les bras se Morphée...

Nous arrivâmes chez nous en fin de soirée. Je quittais Naoru pour le weekend, nous nous reverrions le lundi dans une journée organisée par nos professeurs pour faire un point sur le voyage. Je passais une bonne partie de la nuit à raconter à ma grand-mère ma merveilleuse rencontre. Elle fut ravie de savoir que j'avais réalisé mon rêve de rencontrer des chevaliers. Je lui parlais également avec passion de ce que Camus m'avait raconté. Grand-mère m'expliqua alors qu'auparavant elle avait été une Saintia d'Athéna. Son rôle était de protéger Athéna lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Quand celle-ci avait disparue, elle avait renoncé à ce rôle et mené une vie normale. Elle m'avait entraînée ainsi indirectement, pour que je puisse moi aussi un jour assumer ce rôle. Je comprenais maintenant l'utilité des divers cours d'arts martiaux et de bonnes manières auquel elle m'avait entraînée pendant mon enfance. Et l'importance qu'elle avait accordée à l'histoire du Sanctuaire que je devais apprendre par cœur. Avec la fin de la guerre sainte contre Hadès et le retours de la déesse, le rôle des saintia devenait très important. Seul deux armures existes encore: l'armure du chat et celle du loup blanc. Grand-mère m'informa que celle du chat m'était destinée, et celle du loup blanc sera pour Naoru. Elle viendrait demain pour en parler.

Ellipse d'une bonne nuit de sommeil

Après le petit-déjeuné, Naoru arriva. Grand-mère lui expliqua la même chose que pour moi la nuit dernière. Comme nous étions des amis d'enfances, nous avons suivit les mêmes cours, ce qui fait qu'elle avait aussi eu une éducation de Saintia. Nous reprîmes les cours le lundi. Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, remplies de rêveries de chevaliers et de guerre saintes. Un jours, vers la mi-juin, l'administration nous informa que cinq jeunes hommes et une jeune femme venus de Grèce arriverait cet été pour parfaire leur français et s'imprégner de notre mode de vie. Ils nous rejoindrais à la rentrée. Je découvris alors que ces jeunes gens seraient mes voisins! Quelle joie de pouvoir partager et d'échanger avec des grecs! Le dernier mois de cours s'acheva tranquillement, n'ayant aucun examens.

Je savourais mon premier jours de vacances, assise sur un transat dans mon jardin, buvant un milkshake fraise-banane revêtue d'une robe ornée des constellations du ciels. Naoru lisait, allongée sur un bain de soleil. Je vis alors des gens dans la maison voisine de la mienne. J'eu l'immense surprise de découvrir que mes nouveaux voisins n'étaient autres que des chevaliers du zodiaque!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux jeunes filles vont découvrir que leurs voisins, des chevaliers, impliquent beaucoup plus de choses qu'elles ne le pensaient...

Des chevaliers du zodiaque ! Comme voisins !! Par Athéna c'est quoi cette chance de malade ! Je reconnus aisément Milo qui embêtait son amant Camus qui lisait tranquillement. Je souris avant de les héler par-dessus la clôture. Je me mis à rire en voyant leurs têtes ébahies. Naoru le vit et fit le lien avec les chevaliers sacrées de mon fond d'écran. Elle se releva paresseusement et les salua. Une fois leurs étonnement passé il nous saluèrent en retours, et Camus retourna à son livre. Cela me fit sourire, tandis que Naoru sautait par dessus la barrière pour discuter avec Milo de Sanctuaire. Je saisis mon livre ,Belles dans la jungle, manuel de survie a l'usages des miss en milieu hostile écrit par Libba Bray ( je le recommande il est tout simplement génial!). Je replongeais avec plaisir dans ma lecture, quand soudain je sentis de l'eau couler dans mon cou. Je vis alors Naoru, riant, qui tenait à la main un pistolet à eau, tandis que la même scène se déroulait dans le jardin d'à côté.

Je fis comme Camus, mettant mon livre en sécurité, avant de me saisir à mon tour d'un pistolet remplis d'eau, et de mitrailler Milo et Naoru en faisant équipe avec le chevalier des glaces. Il perdit son air sérieux et pris plaisir à ratatiner les deux inconscients. Cette épique bataille d'eau pris fin lorsque les autres chevaliers rentrèrent. Il nous virent alors, riant, complètement détrempés mais heureux. Bien entendu, Camus et moi avions sans conteste gagné. Soudain, Aiolia , que je reconnus, qui attrapa lui aussi une arme et tira sur son frère aîné. La bataille d'eau fut alors générale, et se fît dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après deux bonnes heures, cette guerre s'acheva.

Naoru et moi nous présentâmes comme Saintias, respectivement comme celle du chat et du loup blanc. C'est ainsi que détrempées, et en armure, nous prêtâmes hommage à la déesse, le poing sur le cœur. Saori nous releva en souriant: nous étions désormais des Saintias. Nous ôtâmes nos armures avant d'aller nous changer, à l'instar des garçons. Une fois devant ma penderie dans ma chambre, je réfléchissais: je ne savais pas quoi mettre. Je me décidais enfin pour un débardeur corset bleu marine , et une jolie jupe patineuse ornée d'une carte du ciel. Je mis mes affaires à sécher avant de tendre à Naoru une fine robe de coton bleue pâle ornée d'un petit bélier mauve . Je pris sur ma coiffeuse de fausses et duveteuses oreilles de chats que je fixais dans mes cheveux.

 

Voilà! Maintenant je ressemble à la Saintia du chat! J'arrangeais également la chaîne de mon collier (un petit scorpion vous vous en souvenez?) afin qu'il tombe bien. Naoru finissait de se brosser les cheveux et nous redescendîmes dans le jardin.

Nous repassâmes dans le jardin voisin pour discuter avec Athéna de notre nouvelle fonction. En effet, nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qu'être une Saintia impliquait. Mais nous aurions tout l'été pour le découvrir...


End file.
